This invention relates to treatment of skin disorders and, more particularly, to an ointment for treating these disorders.
Human skin is frequently subject to inhospitable environmental conditions. Among these are harsh chemicals, temperature extremes, moisture extremes, cuts, bruises, sun burn, natural irritants and rashes (such as poison ivy, oak and sumac), and other diseases, such as psoriasis and Fifth""s disease. All of these can, separately or in combination, produce painful and debilitating skin disorders, which include dryness, itching, redness, rashes, bleeding and lesions.
One medical specialty, dermatology, has developed to diagnose and treat these disorders and diseases of the skin. In addition, a multi-billion dollar industry comprising hundreds of companies world-wide, has developed to produce and supply thousands of different types of creams, salves, balms, ointments and medicaments for healing the skin. Most are effective to treat some of the disorders some of the time.
Many creams and ointments have been developed to treat skin disorders. U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,046 discloses a treatment method that moisturizes the skin with a cream containing specially formulated petrolatum, a siloxane solvent, and a microcrystalline wax.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,627 discloses a skin treatment mixture, which features use of the extract of the Eupatorium plant, plus sulfathiazole, petrolatum and zinc oxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,061 further suggests a skin treatment that requires absolute occlusion of the skin damage site for at least three days, preferably by an elastic adhesive bandage, which can optionally include corticosteroid.
These are but a representative few of the mixtures that have been patented, but have not proven completely effective in treating all types of skin disorders, nor have they found widespread commercial success. Many other moisturizers, ointments, soaps and creams are commercially available, but have proven to be of limited effect in treatment of all types of skin disorders.
Many prescription ointments have been developed to treat psoriasis, but none have been found effective. In addition, injectable drugs are being tested as cures for psoriasis. These will be extremely costly, and their side effects have yet to be determined.
I have always been plagued by psoriasis. I have relatives who have similar problems, including rough, red and itching skin. I have tried many prescription ointments and treatments and every over-the-counter treatment I could find. None were effective for a full range of skin ailments, and none were found to effective to counter the effects of psoriasis. I decided that there must be an effective combination of ingredients which could free me from the terrible skin problems plaguing me. I set out to try mixing some readily-available (i.e. without prescription) ingredients for two reasons: 1) availability and 2) low cost. If I could just find the right combination of ingredients, I could make it available to millions of fellow sufferers at very affordable prices, thus enabling even the poorest of people to get relief.
There is a very real need for a skin healing ointment which will effectively treat the redness, itching, dryness, cuts, rashes and lesions which all too often plague people""s skin.
There is a need for such an ointment that is available over-the-counter, i.e. without a prescription, and that effectively treats psoriasis.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a skin healing ointment which will effectively treat the redness, itching, dryness, cuts, rashes and lesions which all too often plague people""s skin.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an ointment that is available over-the-counter, i.e. without a prescription, and that effectively treats psoriasis.
I have invented and developed an effective skin treatment ointment that, in its broadest aspect, features a base containing petrolatum, beeswax or other wax, and antibiotic ingredient. This base can be combined with zinc oxide and an anti-itch ingredient for universal applicability to, and effective treatment of, normal skin disorders.
In another aspect, this invention comprises an ointment which comprises 5-10 parts petrolatum, 0.5-5 parts beeswax (or other wax), 0.25-5 parts antibiotic ingredient,
In a further aspect, this invention features the optional addition of xc2xd part (or more) zinc oxide, and optional addition of xc2xd part (or more) hydrocortisone or other anti-itch agent.
These and other objects and features of this invention will become more readily apparent upon reference to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.